


Home

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sappy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Shiro and Keith meet up at the shack after Keith returns from a Blades mission.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Home

It's sundown when Shiro comes home to the shack.

Their new house, a rebuilt version of Keith's childhood home, sits quietly not far away. The foundation has been laid out and work on the first floor has begun, but it will be several months before the whole place is complete. They don't necessarily _live_ in the shack, though; it's too small and there's too much noise from the construction during the day for it to be comfortable. Until it's complete they live in an apartment in town, a nice one provided on the Garrison's dime.

But the shack had been all that was left of Keith's home after the house was destroyed, and it was his home again when he got kicked out of the Garrison, and he couldn't not call it home now that they're rebuilding the house.

So it's sundown when Shiro comes _home_ to the shack, Keith standing on the rickety porch with arms open wide. Shiro falls into his embrace, squeezing him hard, and pulls back with a smile on his lips. His hands stay on Keith's hips.

"I missed you," he says, and the white stars beginning to twinkle behind his head have nothing on the gray ones shining in his eyes. "How was the mission? Did it feel like three weeks went by?"

"Yes and no," Keith answers, lifting a hand to stroke his face and leaving it on his jawline. "Time flew by when I focused on the mission, but it seemed like forever when I thought of being here with you. How's everything been?"

"Great," Shiro replies, almost distractedly. "The Garrison is running smoothly. No problems or huge internal issues. Everything that's come up has been sorted out nice and quick."

Keith gives a mirthful smile. "That so? I'm glad; that means less stress for you."

Shiro runs his hands up his sides. "Nope, no more stress than usual. But even if I were stressed, having you back is better than any nap or relaxer. You ready to ride?"

They had been in touch while Keith was in space with the Blades, right before and right after Keith went on the mission. On his way back to Earth, Shiro had mentioned how stiff his legs felt after four days of nothing but paperwork and student examinations, so Keith had suggested a midnight ride on their hoverbikes in the desert. That was why they had met up here rather than the apartment; the shack was already in the desert. And when they were done racing under the stars, they could come back here to spend the night alone together, the place where Keith felt most at peace and where he'd once gotten Shiro back from what he'd thought was death (if only he'd known what was to come - but it all worked out in the end).

"I missed you," Shiro admits gently, leaning down to peck his forehead. "I can't wait to have a day off tomorrow. You know we're not going to leave the apartment all day, right?"

The crooked smile and light pitch in his voice tells Keith that it's a joke, but he doesn't mind that thought at all. Not a single bit.

He smooths his hand down to Shiro's shoulder. "Sounds good to me. I've missed you, too. It kills me when we're apart."

 _It's killing me when you're away,_ he'd once written on a sticky note and hung on the wall in desperation, grief, and sorrow.

Shiro is a fundamental part of his world, and to this day he doesn't know how to live without him. That one year had been hardest of his life, seconded only by what went down in space. He loves Shiro too much to lose him - that was why he would never stop fighting as hard as he could for him. He'd never let him go, never let anything happen to him again.

And he knows Shiro feels the same way. Shiro, who loves him with his entire heart and soul, who had vowed never to give up on him, who will always fight just as hard for him.

Keith stands up on his toes to seal their lips together.

Only a few more months until the house is finished. Only a few more months until they could move in out here. Only a few months _after_ that they'd switch out their engagement rings for wedding rings.

Life is better now. It's better than it had ever been, when they were younger and when the war was going on. The universe is safer. Their lives are together on Earth and they could live them without fear of invasion. They had time for moments like this. And most importantly, they have each other in every way, mind, heart, body, and soul.

In all honestly, as much as this place means to Keith - and it means so much - no matter where they were, he and Shiro would always be each other's home as well. As long as he's with Shiro, he's always home.

"I love you," Keith states when they pull apart, as much warmth as he could muster in his voice.

"I love you, too, baby," Shiro replies, eyes soft and equally as warm.

Keith slides his hand further down his arm and leads him around the shack to their bikes. "Let's ride, Takashi."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and sappy, but I had a burst of energy to write Sheith because how much they love each other and are eternally devoted to one another just hits me sometimes. :') They're just a beautiful, wonderful couple. (Sooner or later I wanna write a longer, multi-chapter story for these two, *sigh*.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
